


L'éternel retour

by flanellepilou



Series: Miscellanes [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flanellepilou/pseuds/flanellepilou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avant de disparaître complètement, les chevaliers d’or se doivent d’accomplir une dernière tâche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'éternel retour

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour la communauté "31 jours"  
> Thème : 13 décembre - de retour

La neige frôlait de ses flocons veloutés ses épaules enserrées dans un vieux manteau de laine. Ses sandales, qui ne protégeaient guère ses pieds contre le froid mordant, s’enfonçaient dans le moelleux tapis hivernal en un doux chuintement. Il marchait sans se presser, humant l’air de cette soirée de décembre, silencieuse et enveloppée de ténèbres. Nulle étoile ne brillait au firmament mais tout au bout de son interminable chemin, brûlaient les douze flammes bleutées de l’Horloge.

C’était le signe tant espéré, tant attendu que les gardiens du Zodiaque avaient réintégré leurs maisons. Portés par les idéaux de leur déesse, ils avaient défié la mort et bravé le destin tissé pour eux par les doigts implacables des Parques. Cependant, leur retour n’était que temporaire ; bientôt leur sève vitale rejoindrait à nouveau le grand cycle de l’univers et tous, du premier au douzième, retourneraient à la poussière et au sommeil éternel.

Il poursuivit malgré tout son périple, long chemin de croix sur l’Escalier Sacré. À mesure qu’il s’élevait vers les hauteurs du Sanctuaire, il finit par apercevoir les minuscules silhouettes de ses confrères qui, comme lui, gagnaient le treizième temple. Angelo et Shura, épaule contre épaule, se hâtaient déjà à travers la roseraie qui entourait le palais du Pope. Aphrodite venait de les saluer d’un infime signe de tête, et resta à la porte de son temple jusqu’à l’arrivée d’Aldébaran, Dohko et Shaka. Aiolia, Milo et Mû discutaient comme les vieux camarades qu’ils étaient, affichant une joyeuse insouciance qui semblait presque déplacée. Camus quitta sa demeure le dernier et gravit les paliers qui le séparaient de sa destination, figure mélancolique et solitaire.

C’était leur ultime rassemblement, la dernière fois qu’ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble. Pour l’occasion, l’agencement de la salle accueillant le Chrusos Sunagein avait été modifié, l’immense table ronde remisée dans une autre pièce. À sa place trônaient les douze urnes zodiacales, grandes ouvertes sur l’absence des armures dont elles étaient le réceptacle.

Tout au bout de la salle, il vit son frère bien-aimé, si vivant mais déjà si lointain. Il avait finalement accepté de revêtir la longue toge immaculée ainsi que l’écharpe noire et ouvragée. Le casque, en revanche, avait été oublié au pied du trône sur lequel il siégerait bientôt. Aiolos se tenait à ses côtés, son sourire chaleureux et bienveillant comme un baume sur des blessures qui n’avaient pas tout à fait cicatrisé.

Il franchit les portes de la Salle d’Or mais demeura en retrait, choisissant de ne pas se mêler à l’assemblée de ses pairs. Les groupes initiaux avaient fini par se briser puis se mélanger, chacun prodiguant à ses camarades des paroles amicales, des mots de pardon peut-être, et bien sûr des mots d’adieu. Il contempla le beau visage de Camus, dont les traits s’altérèrent de soulagement et de chagrin mêlés tandis que Milo, tout aussi ému, lui parlait tout bas. Les doigts pâles de Shaka sur les cheveux noirs de Shura semblaient absoudre le Capricorne de ses fautes passées. Ceux de Mû pressaient l’avant-bras d’un Angelo passablement embarrassé, sous les regards respectivement amusés et attendris du Poissons et du Taureau.

« Shion ne m’a jamais autant manqué », murmura près de lui la voix grave du chevalier de la Balance.

Son regard de jade était rivé sur la scène de retrouvailles qui se déroulait devant eux, mais son cadet devinait que les pensées du Chinois voguaient vers un passé depuis longtemps évanoui. Peut-être retrouvait-il dans les visages encore juvéniles ceux des chevaliers disparus plus de deux siècles auparavant, lors d’une Guerre Sainte si semblable à celle qu’ils avaient eux-mêmes menée. L’ancien Bélier n’était pas revenu à la vie, au contraire de son frère d’armes qui pourtant avait subi plus que son content d’épreuves. Il espérait que l’ancien Pope avait accédé à cet Élysion qui lui avait été tantôt refusé.

Son successeur, pétri d’une anxiété générée par la lourdeur de sa nouvelle charge et l’importance du rituel qu’ils s’apprêtaient à accomplir, avança de quelques pas jusqu’à se retrouver au milieu de la salle. Ses longues mèches céruléennes cascadaient en boucles désordonnées sur ses vêtements d’apparat, lui rappelant avec affection que son frère jumeau serait toujours l’être vif et rebelle qui avait guidé ses décisions, en bien ou en mal, et modelé sa vie, de sa chute à sa rédemption.

Tout à sa contemplation, il ne vit pas que le Saint de la Balance venait de céder sa place à celui du Sagittaire. La main de son compatriote, rendue calleuse par l’usage de son arme totémique, frôla la sienne d’un geste discret. Il frémit.

Il aurait sans doute été facile de prolonger ce fugace contact, d’entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de son ami retrouvé et de les serrer, en une promesse renouvelée que plus rien désormais ne pouvait les séparer… Mais déjà Kanon intensifiait son Cosmos, paupières closes et bras à demi levés. Ses gestes étaient d’une lenteur empruntée, ralentis par le don du Misopéthaménos qui lui avait été accordé quelques jours plus tôt. Les vagues dorées et puissantes les enveloppèrent d’une douce chaleur, s’insinuant dans leurs cœurs et leurs esprits avant de s’accorder aux différentes harmoniques de leurs propres auras.

Aiolos hocha la tête à son adresse. Ce n’était pas encore fini.

Chacun des chevaliers présents prit place devant son urne attitrée. Mû passa de l’un à l’autre, distribuant dans leurs paumes offertes une poignée de poudre fine et scintillante, mélange de gammanium, d’orichalque et de poussière d’étoile, qu’ils déposèrent religieusement sur le socle des urnes. D’un même mouvement, ils se taillèrent les veines des poignets et firent brûler leur Cosmos.

Le sang écarlate se mit à ruisseler au creux des urnes, absorbant la matière première des armures et s’agglomérant aux filaments dorés du Cosmos des chevaliers. Celui du Pope, qui témoignait à présent de sa puissance nouvelle, retenait chaque amalgame dans les urnes, et forgeait peu à peu la forme originelle et sacrée des armures disparues.

C’était leur toute dernière tâche que celle de recréer les protections zodiacales pour les générations à venir, de les faire renaître en leur insufflant leurs énergies vitales… jusqu’à la lie. Cette fois, il ne resterait plus rien de leur essence individuelle, rien qui permît l’espoir fou et impossible d’une énième résurrection. Cette fois, ils disparaîtraient définitivement, et seules les armures conserveraient les réminiscences diffuses et indifférentes des épreuves, des peines et des souffrances qu’ils avaient un jour vécues.

Une fin utile et honorable pour l'impardonnable pécheur qu’il était, songea-t-il tandis que ses forces l’abandonnaient inexorablement. À l’opposé du Zodiaque, il sentait la présence d’Aiolos entremêlée à celle de son frère, l’amour des deux êtres qu’il chérissait le plus au monde, et tout autour les auras de ses pairs qui peu à peu s’effilochaient pour se fondre dans les totems en recomposition. À sa gauche, la silhouette massive du Taureau était encore stable, mais de l’autre côté, le corps jadis nerveux et acéré du Cancer vacillait comme la flamme d’une bougie sur le point d’être soufflée.

La renaissance des armures réclamait, plus que le sacrifice de leurs vies, l’abandon total de leurs âmes.

Le temps filait sur l’écheveau de l’univers. Au loin, les flammes bleues s’éteignaient l’une après l’autre sur le cadran divin.

Il se sentait peu à peu disparaître, happé par l’armure des Gémeaux dont à présent réapparaissaient les larges épaulettes dorées. Il ignora la douleur lancinante qui enserrait son crâne entre ses serres, conscient pourtant qu’elle n’aurait pas dû se trouver là.

Dohko avait déjà disparu, de même que Shaka et Aphrodite. Camus n’avait plus que quelques minutes de répit, et le regard du Verseau se tendit tout entier vers le Scorpion. Puis ce fut le tour d’Aphrodite, d’Aiolia…

La main du Pope se posa sur son épaule, l’ancrant une dernière fois à cette réalité dans laquelle, bientôt, il n’existerait plus. Les doigts de Kanon tremblaient.

Une souffrance insupportable, aiguë comme un poignard, transperça de part en part son cerveau. Il serra les dents pour s’empêcher de hurler. Ce n’était pas normal…

Le Cosmos troublé du Sagittaire s’enroula en volutes éparses autour de lui.

« Saga, que se passe-t-il ? »

La question résonna dans son esprit, mais à nouveau la douleur se fit prégnante. N’était la main de son frère crispée sur son manteau et qui le maintenait debout, au sens propre comme au figuré, il se serait effondré.

Le casque des Gémeaux achevait de se reconstituer au sommet de l’armure. Tenir, encore quelques secondes. Puiser dans ses ultimes ressources… Il le fallait, pour la pérennité du Domaine Sacré. Il n’avait pas le choix.

Les yeux agrandis de terreur, il contempla le visage triste de la troisième armure. Elle pleurait des larmes de sang.

« Oh, Saga… »

Les derniers mots d’Aiolos, peiné au-delà de toute raison, résigné face à cet assaut du Mal que tous croyaient avoir vaincu.

« Non, non… »

Il voulut se redresser et se tourner vers Kanon, lire sur le visage de son frère que ce n’était qu’une illusion, un souvenir perdu de ses errances passées.

Des iris carmin se fixèrent sur les derniers vestiges de Saga des Gémeaux, qui contempla, pour la première et la dernière fois, le visage de sa propre folie.

 

L’odeur métallique du sang flottait encore dans la pièce à présent déserte, même s’il n’y en avait plus aucune trace. Les douze armures d’or, rutilantes et gorgées des vies qui venaient d’être sacrifiées pour leur résurrection, entouraient l’unique silhouette drapée de son manteau papal.

Sous la chevelure de cendre, les lèvres s’étirèrent en un rictus triomphal.

Le Mal était de retour au Sanctuaire, maître absolu en son domaine pour les deux siècles à venir.

~Fin~


End file.
